Gibbon references in pop culture
While gibbons are most commonly known as primates, they are also referenced in the''' pop culture''' of today. Marvel Comics The character Gibbon is famous as a villian in other comics in the Marvel comic universe. Seemingly born a mutant with an apelike build and agility, the Gibbon later joins a circus where he does well as an acrobat. He manages to befriend another one with his mutation, who named himself Martin Blank. Martin Blank begins his career as a friend of Spider-Man's. He even wants to be his partner, but Spider-Man laughs at him. Sick of being seen as a freak Martin cannot take further ridicule and lashes out. He then catches the eye of Kraven the Hunter, and enhances the Gibbon's powers with a herb broth, which "unleashes the beat within." After Spider-Man defeats him, Martin isn't seen for a while. Gibbon returns as the lead character in the Marvel Apes storyline, as the perfect choice for a protagonist in an ape universe. Gibbon, apparently restored to his simian appearance with the related abilities, is left with his personal life in shambles. His attempts to side with the heroes are frustrated by his ineptitude, and even Princess Python, previously a caring and loving wife, has now become fed up with the meek loser Gibbon is reverting to. Out of boredom and depression, he replies to an ad posted on the ''Daily Bugle ''placed by young scientist Fiona Fitzhug, who was hoping to study the nature of superpowered individuals. Her experiments fling both of them into a reality populated by simian version of the Marvel Heroes, and destroy the machines that could have been used to bring Gibbon back. Fiona supposes, due to Gibon having his powers since birth, instead of gaining them in puberty as the majority of the mutants (thus making Gibbon more similar to mutants like Multiple Man and Nightcrawler), and being "drawn" to that particular reality, that Gibbon may be connected somehow to the Simian World. While Fiona asks for help from the simian version of the Fantastic Four, Gibbon is inducted by Spider-Monkey into the Ape-Vengers. Despite their friendly facade, the Ape-Vengers are far more ruthless and bestial than their human counterparts. The Gibbon sets out to discover the truth, with the help of a cadre of dissident simian heroes: the Ape-Vengers are under the thrall of Baron Blood, who in this reality stole the appearance and the powers of Captain America, using his influence to prey over villains' and dissidents' blood at his leisure. Along with Speedball and Wolverine, despite being now pursued by Baron Blood and his followers, Gibbon manages to free Captain America from the iceberg in which he was entombed since the 1940s, gaining his help in battling the impersonator. Eventually he and Fiona make their way back home. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince In the novel Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Gibbon is a deatheater that takes part in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. He is accidentally killed by a fellow death eater.Almost nothing is known about Gibbon's personality, except the fact that he feared Albus Dumbledore and that he did not want to stay at the Astronomy Tower and wait for him alone. Rise of the Planets of the Apes Gibbons are heavily refrenced in the new film Rise of the Planets of the Apes, directed by Rupert Wyatt. The opening scene seems to be a parody of the Battle of 64. Category:Gibbon overview Category:Famous Gibbons